Hidden Behind The Mask
by Crazygirl2030
Summary: Skeleton King wants me to be his slave and do his bidding will I do it? Will I find love? Or will I destroy the monkey team? R
1. Chapter 1

**(A'isha POV)**

It was a normal clear Friday night, as I was playing my new Xbox I got for my birthday and the new Mortal Kombat 9 game I was begging for the past 3 months. "A'isha, I'll be out for the night." My mom said. "Ok." I blankly said focusing on my game. "I know it's almost your birthday but don't push it." She said. "I know mom. But I am busy trying to finish off this guy." I said. I typed in a combo and my character Mileena did a fatality.

"Fatality!" I yelled happily. "I can't believe your sister got you this game. It's so violent and gory. I hate that." She complained. "But ma, the violent and gore is what makes this game fun." She sighed. "Just don't stay up too late. And..."I interupted her.

"No junk food. No friends over without your permission, and remember to leave the Alarm system on." I said. "And no boys." I sighed annoyied. "You were ready to say that weren't you."

"I left you $20 for pizza. Night sweetie. Love you." She said turning away. "Love you too," I continued the game. "Thank god I was born the baby." I said.

After a while of Mortal Kombat destroying and pizza and cola consuming I was getting beaten at this game. "Come on! No one should be able to counter attack a X-ray like that!" I said fustraited. "You're on my list Shang Tsung." I said to the TV. "Skarlet will taste your blood!" I heard a clatter coming from somewhere. I paused the game and went to see what it was. I grabbed my hammer from my room and went in the den. **(What?! You guys don't keep a hammer in _your_ rooms?!)**

I carefully looked around and saw nothing I heard a scratching on my backdoor window. I took a small peek out the window and saw something furry standing there. I sighed and unlocked the alarm. I opened the door and saw my puppy Coco wanting to come inside. "Hey girl." I said petting her and getting a lick on my face. I locked the alarm again and sat myself back in my room and played the game again with my lucky panda teddy bear who I named 'Oreo'.

I cheered as I saw myself defeating Sheeva. "Take that your four armed freak." I said. I heard a bark and saw Coco barking at my door. I got up and opened it. "Fine Coco. Go potty." I said opening the door. She began growling. "What's with you?" I asked her. She continued barking only louder. I pushed her out my room.

I sighed and sat down to continue my game again, but out of nowhere I was grabbed from behind on my bed. "Get off me!" I shouted. I was able to pick up my hammer and slammed who or whatever was behind me.

I turned around and saw of puddle of black and white goo. I grabbed Oreo and ran away from it. I tried to set off the alarm, but I slipped on something. I slammed into the floor hard and coughed a few times. I looked up and saw something land on my chest. It was a orange and black skeleton like creature. "Get off me!" I knocked it away but it came back towards me.

I almost hit the panic button but it had something tied around my neck. I kept struggling to free myself but I couldn't move anywhere. I soon started to feel drowsy and soon I dropped to the floor. "I got the girl my king." The voice echoed as my vision faded to black.

I soon woke up and saw I was somewhere unfamiliar. "Where the H am I?" I said sitting up. "Ah I see my little specimen has awaken." I turned around and saw it was the same creature that attacked me. "What are you talking about Dick head? Where the heck am I?" I demaned knowing I was scared. "Citadel of Bone, darling."

"Well, let me go!" I yelled trying to move but saw I was stuck to some type of web with my arms and legs held down with globs of webs. I looked down and saw myself wrapped in gause around my breast, hips and a few ties on my legs and arms. **(If you played Mortal Kombat you know about flesh pit Mileena.)**

"Wait, you undressed me?!" I yelled. "Of course. How do you think I would be able to experement?"

"Experement? Listen freak show, I don't know what you want but please just let me go!" I said trying to free myself. "1. I can't do that and 2. My name's Manderin." He said grabbing a large syringe full of a black thick liquid. I tried to escape because of my fear of needles. He stabbed the needle into my neck and ejected it. I screamed out of pain and soon the liquid seeped out of my neck.

I felt my arms and legs go free. I dropped to the ground and struggled to get up. "Don't worry It's gonna take affect soon." He said. "But for now good bye." He left the room. I slowly lefted myself up feeling dizzy and drowsy. I slowly snucked out the room and started finding my way out. "I gotta get out of here." I said. I slowly saw a window and saw I was in deep space. "The creature has escaped! Find here!" I heard someone shout.

I looked around and saw a air vent and climbed in. I looked down and saw the gross black and white creatures below me. I started crawling away. "This was probably not my most smartest idea." I said to myself. I felt drowsy and soon drifted to sleep.

After what felt like hours I felt a crashing feeling and fell through the vent again. I saw we landed somewhere. A jungle like area. "This might be my chance to escape." I said I stepped on something. I saw it was Oreo. "Oreo!" I happily hugged it. I ran with him in my arms and hurried to find a door. I saw a way out and I saw it was guarded too. "I am so screwed." I said. I looked at Oreo and sighed. "I'll have to try." I said. "1...2...3!" I started running and knew I was spotted when they started firing arrows at me from far away.

I dodged them all but I knew something was off. My reflexes weren't great. I knew that by playing dodgeball in gym. I grabbed two of the firing arrows and threw back hitting a few. I soon saw a large dog like creature in front of me. I was scared and backed away slowly. But for some reason I ran over to the monster and attacked it. I saw Manderin behind me. I somehow picked up the large monster and threw it at him. It exploded and I continued to make my way out.

I looked and saw we were taking off high into the air. "Now you're too late." He said coming towards me. I felt 2 arrows fly past me and I quickly grabbed them and jumped.

I fell into a tree and landed into a sticky green pond. I brought my head up tp the surface to see if I was followed. I trudged out and tried to see where I was. I saw I was deep in the jungle. Various animals, and plants were everywhere. I took out the two arrows I had and stayed on my guard. I heard voices behind me and I ducked behind a tree. I saw a kid and 5 multicolored monkeys behind him.

"Chiro, I can tell Sketon King was hear." The black one said. "So can I Antauri." The boy said. I didn't know why but I started blushing. I smiled at first until I all of a sudden climbed into a tree. I looked down and saw them coming under me. I got ready to strike down, but I caught a glimps of a beautiful pink flower. It opened it's mouth and sprayed a pinkish red dust into my face. I saw my vision getting blurry. I felt my cheeks heat up again, and soon I fell from the trees, and landed on something soft.

I saw someone over me and I soon fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up and saw I was trapped in some type of chamber but I could tell it was filled with water. I looked at my arm and saw it was bruised and cut with different marks. I looked around and saw different blurryish colors around me, staring.

"How is she?" I heard. "She's in stable condition. She has very bad bruising on her body." I looked around and saw I was in a small lab. I saw the figures leave te room except one. He looked at me and placed a hand on the glass. "I wonder where you cane from." He wondered for a minute. He walked away a few seconds later. I started to get freaked out about where I was. I banged on the glass. Again and again. I kept banging and banging.

I soon heard a crack and I banged on it harder. The crack started to grow larger and water began to squirt out. I forced the glass to shatter with both of my feet, and I fell onto the floor coughing water. I heard someone run in. "What the?" I looked up and saw it was a kid. He was around my age with black messy hair.

"What are you doing out here?" He tried to help me up but I forced him down to the ground. I strugled with him until I saw a scalpel next to me. I grabbed it and held it at his neck.

"Who are you and where am I? You got 5 seconds to tell or you're dead." I threatened. "Get off." I held the metal knife in the air and was about to strike down. "Wrong answer! Where am I?" I yelled. He tried to push me off but his hand landed on my breast. I blushed but got angry. "Say goodbye!" I said closing my eyes.

I felt the weapon get shot out of my hand and my hand was burning for a second. "Ow!" I yelled holding at my hand, that was burnt. I turned to my side and saw 5 colorful monkeys. "Let him go!" The red one said. I got up and saw the blue one shoot something at my arms and a blue light wrapped around my wrist like handcuffs.

"Uncool dude!" I said tryng to pull my arms apart. I fell to my knees fustrated. "Let me go...!" I cried. "I just want to go home!" I looked down at the ground, and felt a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry we won't hurt you." The black one said. I looked at him and calmed down. "Where am I anyway?" I looked around.

"You're on shuggazoom. Who are you?" The Yellow one said. "No. I'm on earth and clearly a girl... who must have been underwater a little too long...who is having a conversatin with...talking chimps?" I said confused.

"Correction. We're cybernetic monkeys." The blue one said. "What now?" I said tilting my head. "We're the super robot monkey team hyperforce..." Chiro said. "Go!" Otto shouted. "So what your name?" He asked. "Uh, my name's A'isha." I said. "My name's Chiro, this is Antauri, Sprx, Gibson, Nova, and Otto." He introduced. "And I still don't know where I am." I said.

"Like Nov said before, you're on Shuggazoom." The Sprx said. "Uh..." I looked out the window and saw a city that I've never seen before. "OMG. I am not on Earth anymore! This is way TOO COOL!" I said looking. "Told you."

"Holy crap my mom's gonna kill me!" I said trying to break free. "Who?" Otto said. "My mother! If I'm not home I'll be in a load of trouble." I tried to knaw the restraits off but got shocked. "Can you unrestrain me so I can go home?"

I was relased. "If you guys could, can you dump me off at my house back on earth please?" I said getting up but fell to my knees. I felt my cheeks get warm again. "This was what I was afraid of." The Gibson said comming infront of me. He looked at me. "When you escaped the healing chamber, your fever started to spike." felt dizzy and passed out again.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up and looked around where I was. I got up and soon started walking around. "Woah. I don't know if I lost it. or what they said was real." I stumbled into a spacious room. I bumped into someone.

"Hey, you're awake." I saw it was Chiro. "Where am I?" I asked seeing the team dodging and blocking lasers and attacks. "This is the training room. The team has to stay on their toes when it comes to battle." He told me.

The team finished. "Would like to try?" Antauri asked. "No thanks." I said seeing the damage the team did. "Come on. It'll be fun." Nova said pushing me over. "Uh. Have you seen my reflex?" I said as I was shoved in.

"I'm dead." I said looking at the ready machines. The first one shot a laser and I ducked avoiding it. "Ahhhh!" I yelled running and trying to dodge the lasers the best I can.

"Some body help me!" I tripped and fell. I saw 3 lasers aimed towars me. I felt my face flush to white. "Help!" My mind screamed. I closed my eyes and felt like attacking for some reason.

I did a back flip avoiding the attack. I continued the flipping until I got a bit dizzy. I saw 3 lasers aiming for me. I ran towars them and grabbed onto one of them.

The machine tried to swing me off but I held on. I saw 2 lasers aim for me.

I swinged myself until I was in the middle of the three. They all began shooting. But they all missed me and shot at each other getting destroyied. I landed on my feet.

I looked at the team seeing them dunbfounded. "What?" I said looking at the team. "I've never seen anyone do that. You're amazing A'isha!" Otto said cheering.

I blushed and giggled. "Thanks Otto." I didn't notice the laser behind me and I got blasted on my back. But I ducked and it blasted my bandage on my back instead.

I saw the gause fall to the ground, and felt a breeze. I covered myself embarassed. I looked up and saw the guys of the team either looking away, blushing, or having nose bleeds.

"Uh, can I please get some clothes?" I asked nerviously. "Come on." Nova said taking my hand escourting me out. I walked with her to a room and she started going through clothes for me.

"Sorry but this is all we have and there Chiro's, so they might be a bit big for you." She handed me some clothes and I got dressed in them.

They were a bit baggy but that's how I liked them. "That's better." I said. I looked at myself in the mirror and I saw my eyes change from white and dark brown. To orange and black. I growled for a second but I shook my head and saw my eyes back to normal.

"That was weird."


	4. Chapter 4

**(No one's POV)**

Manderin walked into Sketon King's throne room and bowed. "My king. I'm sorry to disturb you but, the experiment escaped." He said.

"Excelent." He hissed. "Why is that excelent sir?" He asked wondering.

"I saw the girl rescued by the monkey team." Manderin and him looked in the vat of ooze and saw her with the team. "You injected her with the ooze right?"

Manderine bowed again. "Liked you asked." Sketon King chuckled. "Perfect. The vile she was injected with was the blood of the Markatan." Manderin gasped. "But I thought the Markatan was extinct. How could you possiably get a blood sample?"

Skeleton King chuckled again. "A slave I used to have, let me 'borrow' some. With that combining within her blood stream and the spell used by the species, she'll become my slave and destroy the team."

"Brilliant idea master." Manderin said. "But the girl is simply weak. She has low experiance with combat."

"You leave that to me." Sketon King said smirking.

* * *

**(A'isha's POV)**

I started chomping down on some chocolate and vanilla cake I got. "So yummy!" I squeeled. "My sweet sweet darling cake where have you been? I've missed you for so long!" **(Sound like anyone particular from a certin anime?)**

"This is your third cake you do know that right?" Chiro said looking at me eating my cake. "I know. I'll lose my mind if I went another second without my precious sugary sweet." I shoved another slice in my mouth. I heard a loud sound blariring and I choked on my cake for a second.

I swallowed it and saw the team running in looking at the large monotor. "That's not good? Is it?" I asked. "Formless attacking!" Sprx said. "Finally no more boredom!" The team began to leave until I started folowing.

"Do you guys want my help?" I asked. "Thanks for the offer but it'll be too dangerous." Antauri said. "We suggest you stay here." Inodded upset

"Ok." He and the rest of the team left me.

* * *

**(Chiro's POV)**

We looked around and saw a hoard of formless swarming around town. "You know what to do team. Hyperforce go!"

**(Skip battle)**

I took out the first half of the attacks and so did the team. But soon the began to become too many. "There's too many to fight off kid!" Sprx yelled dodging some quick attacks.

I saw a formless get broken in two right before my eyes. I looked up and saw A'isha with ozze on her hands. "A'isha!" We said suprised.

"In the flesh baby!" She said. "And I know you told me to stay behind but I think a little help wouldn't kill you guys." She said. I saw her running towards some formless.

She grabbed two and swunged them around taking out a large majority of them. She moved towards Otto.

"Otto, I'm gonna need your help." She grabbed his hand and made their way to a lightpole. "Ready?"

"What are we...?" She started running around the pole and soon grabbed a hold of it swinging herself and Otto around it. **(Lollipop Chainsaw anyone?)**

I had to admit it was a turn on to me. I saw the formless gathering around her. "Now Otto!" Otto's saw came out and started slicing the formess into pieces.

She flipped off the pole and landed in front of a formless. She did a split and moved her body up and used Otto's saw to split the formless in half. "And that's how it's done."

She camed towards me and snapped her fingers.

* * *

Sketon King watched in awe. She was improving. "This girl will serve me well."


	5. Chapter 5

I was sitting in the main staring at the celing. I wondered what happened while I was gone? Did anyone even notice? "Hey A'isha." I heard Nova call. "We're almost towards Earth!"

I got up and looked at the screen seeing the planet coming to close range. "I'm almost home." I said happily.

Soon we landed. I ran out excited. "Mama? I'm...home?" I looked around and saw my hometown in flames, crumbled, destroyed. "W-what happened?" I asked myself looking around. The team soon followed behind me seeing the destruction. "Woah. Talk about a dump." Sprx said. I saw Nova smack him with her tail.

"No...No! What happened? Earth wasn't like this!" I started walking around to see what happened. "A'isha don't!" I heard Antauri scream. I stepped on something and I felt my legs get grabbed. I looked at what grabbed me and I saw it was my mother as a zombie. "Let go!"

I tripped and I was soon being dragged into a dark sewer. I saw a yellow flash and heard a splatter. I saw Nova smahed my mother's head in to stop her. "Sorry A'isha." She said. "It's ok Nov."

I looked and saw my house was totaled. "This is just insane? Why did my mother attack me?" I said seeing the corpse. "Skeleton King."

"Who?" I said confused. "Skeleton King. He's been trying to destroy us and take over the Cosmos." Antauri said. I had a small flashback in my head. I saw it was a orange and black monkey. I shook my head trying to forget the memory.

We all walked around seeing the damage until I came to a place. "My house..." I walked past the damage and looked around. I walked into my room and saw it was nothing left. I stepped on a hard piece of wood but saw something shining through. I dugged my hands past the rubble and saw it was a necklace.

I opened it and saw it was a picture of my family inside from when I was a newborn. I wiped the tears away and held close to it.

I got up and went back to the team.

I was sitting in my room as the robot began to depart. I took one more look outside and sadly closed my eyes. That's when I heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" I asked.

I got no reply. I got up and opened the door. I looked both ways and saw no one there. I looked down and saw a white box with a bright red bow on top. I picked it up and read the card on top. "Happy Birthday A'isha." It said but who was it from?

I unwrapped it. I saw it was two large blades with curvy carving in it. I accidently opened it and it turned out to be a large purple fan. **(Kitana Mortal Kombat)** "Thank you..." I quietly said.


	6. Chapter 6

Once we returned to Shuggazoom I was in a state of depression. "I can't believe everythings gone. My family, friends, everything." I said as a tear dropped from my eyes.

Chiro walked next to me. "Hey, I've been there. I even don't know who my parents and/or siblings are." He said. I sniffled. "Really?"

'For reals." He said. "Well at least I'm not the only one.' I thought. "So how long have you lived with the team?" I asked. "I not exactly sure. They said they meet me when I was about 10."

"Hey Chiro.?" I saw 2 guys walk up to me. "BT, Glenny. What do you want?" He said annoyied. "Who's the cutie?" One of them asked.

"Look, The name's A'isha. And we don't want any trouble." I said. "Because I am not in the mood to be bothered with." I turned away.

"Come on sweetie. Why don't you dump this chump and get with us?" Glenny asked putting his arm around me. "I suggest you move your arm before you both go missing." I threatened.

"We like it when you're angry." They flirted. I growled under my breath. "That's it! You're dead!" I yelled. I tried to pounce on them both but was held back by Chiro. "You're not killing anyone!" I was dragged away even though I wanted to still attack them both.

* * *

I woke up and knew it was dark already. I didn't know what was wrong with me but I had a craving for meat but not just any type of meat. **(And I don't mean Wonder Fun Meat World! *shudders* That's just wrong.)**

I felt my eyes become blurred and disoriented. I felt my heart rate increase a bit. I quietly sneaked out and into the quiet streets of Shuggazoom. I ducked behind an building the second I heard a sound.

"I'm tellin ya Glenny. I'm the master at the game and no one can beat me." I heard. "Please, you know I smoke you in..." I looked and saw it was BT and Glenny walking around. I growled hungerly.

I walked out and greeted them both. "Hi boys." I said taunting them. "Hey, aren't you the girl from earlier today?" Glenny asked. I giggled playfully. "I am. But I was getting awfuly lonley. And I need a playmate." I said. "Will you both play with me?" I lustfuly said as my shirt and bra strap fell from my shoulders.

I saw them both with noesbleeds. "We'll play with you!" They both said. "You'll have to catch me first..." I sang running away into an ally. "After her!" They both yelled.

I giggled taunting them to catch me. I took different turns and soon came to a dead end. "I saw her go this way!" I heard.

I bounced myself into a balcony and waited for my them to come after me. "Where did she go?" They both looked around in the same spot. I giggled. "Teehehe. You found me!" I said coming down. "Yeah. I guess we did." BT said panting a bit.

"I guess you both won. Now here's your prize. One..." I moved my hair away from my back. "Twoooo..." I felt my teeth sharpen on the inside.

"Three...!" I opened my mouth showing my sharpened teeth with grew wider from ear to ear.

I roared hungerly for blood. They both screamed and tried to run. I pounced at BT and started chomping down on his neck. Blood and skin started pouring from his neck in my mouth and the floor. I bit my mouth into his neck and I yanked his head clean off of his body.

"BT!" I heard. I spit out his head. "Your next!" I said in a raspy demonic voice.

Glenny screamed and started running as quickly as his legs would go. I jumped from wall to wall, determined to catch my prey. The more he kept running the more I was catching up. I jumped up and looked for him ontop of a roof. I spotted a moving object.

I chased towards it and landed on a balcony. I saw him stop and panted for a second. He looked away for a second. "I'm home free! Home free!" I pounced on him and landed on him back.

I dugged my nails into his neck paralizing him. "See? Aren't we having fun?" I giggled manically. I dragged him away and chomped my mouth into his neck and used my teeth to slit it opened. I chomped on his flesh and blood until I was satisied.

"Tasty..." I hissed licking my lips. I dragged him away towards his headless friend and sat in their pool of blood splashing myself. I panted. I looked at my bloody arms and legs. The blood was being ubsorbed into my skin like a sponge.


	7. Important AN!

_**Dear fellow followers there is a slight setback with Hidden Behind the Mask. I've been trying to update but I realized something...My story is not going well which means...The story will be re done and re invented. So to all the fellow readers and followers I will have it up as soon as I can. **_

_**I thank you for your cooperation...**_

_**~Signed yours truly...Crazygirl2030**_


End file.
